


Coyote's Song

by myrrhs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, i have no life, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhs/pseuds/myrrhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Coyote's a trickster, a deceitful master of disguise. They say he's illusion, chaos, and behind that is the truth. They say he's the voice of darkness, his laugh insanity to keep the void at bay. They say he's a paradox we can't escape from.</p><p>After all, we are only human.</p><p> </p><p>So turn up your radios, dear listeners, and listen to Coyote's song.<br/>-----<br/>A series of Cecilos drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Then Gone

_He was there, and then he wasn't._

_He was the darkest person you'd met, emotionally. Blunt, to the point. Didn't seem to have hopes and dreams, didn't seem to aspire for anything. Just his deep, monotonous voice gliding over the radio to your lab._

_And then you actually met him. In real life, and he seemed so... So..._ Different.  _Normal, even, at least by Night Vale standards. Which were to say, nonexistent. But he seemed so eager, so joyful to see you, like a puppy after its owner had come back after being out for the day._

 _His voice was higher in real life, you noted. He spoke more lightheartedly, stuttered a bit. He was flustered._  

_You listened to the radio more after that, now intrigued by this odd fellow. Observing each time he talked about you. Odd fellow he was indeed, to talk about you in the way he did. With a sense of awe, almost. Reverence, you supposed. But you were flawed, far more flawed than him. You thought back to the puppy simile and smiled as you took off your goggles for the day, placing them in one of the many grabbing, iridescent hands that appeared on the lab wall overnight. That's all it was, was silly Cecil and his silly puppy love._

_And then the average Night Vale calamities happened and Cecil freaked out and you realized that it_ wasn't  _just puppy love._

_And then you were confused._

_And then you were happy and you two got together, you moved in to his apartment, the usual couple stuff happened._

_And now? Now you're trapped and you're not sure if you'll ever see his beautiful violet eyes blinking sleepily at you when you wake up in the morning._

_Now you're not sure if you'll ever wake up again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate and will answer every comment!


	2. Speak Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally forgot to post all weekend. But here it is:

"You know, Cecil, I used to think that love was a scientific impossibility. That it shouldn't _—_ No, that it couldn't exist. And then I moved here, to a place full of scientific impossibilities. I listened to an impossibly smooth voice on the radio, talking about this town's impossible occurrences like they were normal. And.... I met you. A beautiful, beautiful scientific impossibility. And then? Then I realized that's what life is _—_ impossibilities lined up, yet not quite in order, but a line nonetheless. And I realized something else. Impossible though it may be, Cecil, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

_Wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Scientifically Impossible. It's a great ff.


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's POV.

_"Carlos- Carlos, no! No, don't-"_

_"Cecil, it's just a mirror. Just a pane of glass."_

_"Carlos, no, you don't understand!"_

_"Cecil-"_

_"What are you doing? Stop it, stop! Please just stop!"_

_"Just look at the mirror already! You're so immature!"_

_"Carlos, I-_

_"Carlos, no!"_

 

He woke with a start, sweat dripping off of his sleep-weakened form. 

Same nightmare every night. Cecil whispered, barely even aware of his own mouth moving,

_"Because when I look in the mirror, I see only myself and the thing I'm becoming without you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine him going slowly insane, turning into someone like Kevin when Carlos is gone.


	4. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/sunrise Listen to this while reading it.

_A mouse scurries across the floor, its cobalt, bi-forked tail swishing behind it as it traverses over a mountain range of scattered garments. Alive with dips and valleys, curves and peaks, and vibrant in color; the mouse sniffs about, settling its curiosity on a light, soft-looking dress. The color is hard to place, as it's a bit of everything. Deep, dark blues and almost-blacks reminiscent of the night sky slowly dissipating, melting into softer tones: purples, light pinks-- It's a dress of sunrise, of real-world things made into something to showcase._

_Not that the mouse really cares, of course. To it, the dress is simply an object as ordinary as the last, a momentary item of interest to chew on or make a temporary home of. It nudges a ridge with its nose and squeals when a flock of black birds start against the horizon, their tiny wings beating vibrantly as they near. The mouse scurries off in surprise, past the other garments, the faded jeans and the beat-up lab coat. It disappears into nothingness, as if it was never there._

_And as the sun rises (surprisingly quietly) on our beloved desert community, two people stir in the bed, the man with the third eye pressed up in a post-slumber daze against the man with the dark skin and the perfect curls fading slightly at the temples (premature age, premature, but not ill-placed, worry). The Latino turns and wraps his arms around his lover, drifting back into the pulling darkness of sleep._

_The third eye surfaces, flickers, and opens slightly, purple nebulae and entire galaxies there and then gone in the fraction of a second._

_And somewhere, a new universe is born._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You begin to wonder if that was even a mouse at all.


End file.
